We are dancing in our chains
by Eejil9
Summary: Helen était, depuis son entrée à la rédaction d'un prestigieux journal télévisé, l'esclave de tous les autres employés, celle à qui on ne pensait que lorsqu'on voulait déléguer une tâche ingrate. Quand un dossier portant le nom mystérieux de Sirius Black lui passa entre les mains, elle crut, un instant au moins, qu'elle tenait le scoop qui propulserait sa carrière.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Je viens de finir de poster le Principe d'Incertitude, donc je me lance dans la publication d'une autre vieille fic, qui fait 3 chapitres, que je posterai assez régulièrement cette semaine. C'était à l'origine ma participation au concours "A la croisée des chemins" des modératrices des fanfictions d'HPF.**

 **Il fallait écrire du point de vue d'un Moldu qui va croiser le chemin d'un fait magique. Il faut qu'il y ait un détail qui fait qu'il va réaliser que la situation est pour des moins inhabituelle (entendre "Quidditch", voir une baguette magique, etc.). Il y avait aussi des mots imposés : automatiquement, agréer, bow-window, captif et filtre (et non pas philtre, ce serait trop facile :mrgreen: ). Et surtout, le moment de la rencontre avec la magie doit être canon.**

 **Bref, bien galère comme vous vous en doutez. Mais en réalité, je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire cette fic.**

 **Voilà la citation de mon moment canon, qui se trouve dans le deuxième chapitre de Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (pour ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais, c'est le moment où Harry entend parler de l'évasion de Sirius Black à la télévision moldue) : "[Harry] helped himself to a piece of toast and then looked up at the reporter on the television, who was halfway through a report on an escaped convict:**

 **"... The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."**

 **Le titre m'a été inspiré (enfin je l'ai carrément récupéré) par un dessin d'Aquasixio sur DA, je vous conseille d'y jeter un oeil, c'est juste splendide.**

 **Je tenais aussi à préciser que je me suis un peu inspirée d'un personnage de Danielle Martinigol (auteure aussi talentueuse que sympathique), pour créer mon OC. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne spoiler personne, mais on se retrouvera à la fin de l'histoire pour que je vous conseille chaleureusement de lire le roman d'où vient ledit personnage.**

 **Un immense énorme gigantesque merci à Seonne d'HPF pour son bêtatage incroyable 3**

 **J'arrête de blablater, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Helen jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et remarqua avec grande satisfaction qu'il était dix-huit heures.

Libre, elle était enfin libre !

\- Helen-chérie, est-ce que tu peux m'écrire le texte pour le journal de demain, c'est quelque chose sur un évadé de prison, tout est dans ce dossier ce sera vite fait !

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle à sa supérieure en tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de masquer l'animosité dans sa voix.

Helen-chérie, Helen-chou, elle avait tous les surnoms du monde quand il s'agissait de faire le travail à la place de Mary. Mary, la grande journaliste, dont tous les anglais connaissaient la voix... Et Helen, qui était-elle ? Celle qui trimait comme une forcenée et sans compter ses heures pour voir uniquement son nom écrit en tout petit à la fin du journal, et pour recevoir salaire de misère tous les premier du mois. Pendant ce temps, Mary, elle, se pavanait d'un dîner mondain à l'autre.

Et s'il n'y avait eu que Mary... Helen était l'esclave de toute la rédaction, la sous-fifre des sous-fifres, et quand quelqu'un n'avait pas envie de faire quelque chose, c'était **automatiquement** elle qui s'y collait.

Helen ouvrit le dossier, le parcourut rapidement...

\- Mary, la héla-t-elle, il y a un souci !

\- Lequel ? répondit sa supérieure, d'une voix bien moins mielleuse qu'avant.

Mary détestait qu'on la rappelle sur le pas de la porte. Et bien Helen, quant à elle, détestait qu'on lui ajoute du travail à la fin de sa journée, et elle n'en faisait pas un fromage.

\- Ce dossier est vide, lui fit-elle remarquer. On sait juste que l'évadé se nomme Sirius Black, et qu'il a tué plusieurs personnes et qu'il est dangereux. On ne sait pas d'où il s'est échappé, ni quelles mesures ont été prises ni...

\- Ecoute, chérie, ces informations viennent de très haut. Tu les mets en forme telles quelles, c'est tout. Pas de recherches, pas de compléments, rien. Fais en sorte que les gens ne se posent pas les mêmes questions que toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. A demain.

Et elle laissa une Helen furieuse dans le placard à balais qui lui servait de bureau. Elle n'ajouta rien, et se pencha sur le dossier. Elle fit comme elle faisait toujours quand on lui donnait un travail inintéressant : elle écrivit sans réfléchir. Seulement elle sentait cet étrange chatouillement de l'âme qu'elle connaissait bien, elle n'était pas devenue journaliste pour rien... Elle le savait, c'était le démon de l'investigation, totalement endormi par la fonction qu'elle exerçait à la rédaction. Un frisson lui secoua les épaules : un dossier qui venait d'en haut, avec seulement une poignée d'informations ? Si elle creusait, elle risquait fort de perdre son poste mais... Et alors ? De toute manière, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa vocation, écrire des notes de service et faire des cafés- **filtre**... Elle pouvait bien se remettre à écrire des piges, elle ne gagnerait pas beaucoup moins. Ce frisson qu'elle ressentait là, cela valait bien sa place et mille autres aussi.

Helen boucla le script pour le journal du lendemain et reprit le dossier.

\- Alors, Sirius Black, qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ? murmura-t-elle.

Pas grand-chose, elle devait l'avouer. Seulement, il y avait un numéro à contacter si on apercevait l'évadé. Helen sourit. Il était temps de mentir un peu.

\- Miss, je vous conseille de laisser tomber. Ce genre de choses nous dépasse, vous et moi. Cessez de nous faire perdre notre temps. Si vous n'avez pas de témoignage à apporter...

\- Mais vous faites bien quelque chose avec vos témoignages !

\- Nous devons juste communiquer les noms à un numéro inconnu. Nous ne gérons rien parce les ordres viennent _d'en_ _haut_. Vous devriez rester prudente. Maintenant, laissez-vous travailler. Au revoir Miss !

Helen sortit du commissariat en maugréant. Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi franche. Elle aurait dû faire semblant d'avoir vu ce Sirius Black. Quelle piètre journaliste elle faisait...

Elle frissonna une fois encore. Elle avait l'impression de toucher du bout des doigts un mystère qui la dépassait et cela faisait pulser l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Elle trouverait, même si pour cela, elle devait entrer par effraction dans le commissariat pour voler des dossiers.

\- Miss ! entendit-elle appeler quand elle fut dans la rue.

Elle se retourna par réflexe, peu convaincue que c'était après elle qu'on en avait. C'était un jeune homme un peu banal, cheveux châtains et yeux bleus-gris, taille moyennes, vêtements passe-partout.

\- Miss ! s'exclama-t-il en la rejoignant, moi aussi je trouve ça étrange. L'évadé, je veux dire.

Helen s'arrêta.

\- Je suis stagiaire au commissariat, cette histoire m'intrigue mais on m'a dit que je devais m'occuper de mes affaires, que ce type de secrets était fréquent et que si je voulais faire carrière dans la police il valait mieux que je la boucle. Vous êtes journaliste, c'est ça ?

Helen hocha la tête. Le jeune homme avait parlé à une vitesse affolante, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuie en courant avant d'avoir entendu la fin de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle lui sourit.

\- Helen, se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main.

Il la serra sans hésiter.

\- Jack, répondit-il. Il est tard, ça vous dit de manger un morceau ? On pourrait échanger nos hypothèses...

Helen faillit refuser, songeant à une mauvaise technique de drague... Et puis, elle changea d'avis : s'il s'avérait être l'un de ces dragueurs lourdingues, elle pourrait toujours l'éconduire.

Ils s'installèrent dans une minuscule pizzeria miteuse, et ce fut Jack qui entama la conversation.

\- J'ai cherché dans les bases de données quand mon tuteur prenait sa pause. Pas de Sirius Black parmi les criminels référencés, s'il était en prison au Royaume-Uni, c'était dans le plus grand secret. Pas de procès, pas d'enquête, rien. Si ça se trouve, il n'est pas un meurtrier, ou bien il n'a jamais été arrêté.

\- Si ça se trouve, renchérit Helen, il n'existe pas du tout.

\- Ça, j'en doute. Si cet évadé était une construction, ils l'auraient appelé John Smith, pas Sirius Black. Qui s'appelle « Sirius » ?

\- Effectivement, concéda la journaliste. Cela dit, ça le rend plus facile à chercher.

Ils terminèrent leur repas sans avancer d'informations capitales, et se quittèrent en se promettant de se tenir au courant de leurs recherches.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Helen était totalement euphorique. Avec un allié dans la police, elle ne doutait pas de parvenir à mettre la main sur ce mystérieux Sirius Black. Elle avait tellement hâte d'en découvrir plus qu'elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

Elle arriva à la rédaction à l'aube : elle était sûre qu'elle y serait quasiment seule, ses collègues arrivaient en général sous les coups de dix heures. Il n'y avait avant le milieu de la matinée que les stagiaires de permanence, qui couvraient les actualités nocturnes. Ils ne la dérangeraient pas. Elle s'installa dans son bureau et alluma l'ordinateur qui s'y trouvait. Elle avait beau être l'esclave de ses collègues, elle disposait de la même technologie que les autres. Elle se connecta à internet. L'outil était encore balbutiant, mais un bon journaliste se dotait de tous les outils à disposition. La recherche « Sirius Black » ne donna pas grand-chose : un billet assez acerbe sur l'inefficacité du système carcéral, quelques sites d'informations qui n'avaient pas plus d'éléments qu'elle... Il paraissait évident qu'ils avaient tous reçu le même dossier.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la base de données de la police soit plus efficace.

Elle tenta, pour se donner bonne conscience, une recherche sur le mot « Sirius », et apprit que c'était le nom d'une étoile dont elle nota soigneusement les symboliques, au cas où quelqu'un aurait inventé ce nom pour une raison ou pour une autre : c'était l'étoile principale de la constellation du grand chien. Helen étouffa un rire en se disant qu'ils cherchaient un grand chien noir, si l'on en croyait le patronyme de l'évadé...

Par précaution, et par désœuvrement, puisque c'était ça ou travailler sur le gros dossier que lui avait confié Mary juste avant de lui donner celui sur Black, elle consulta les actualités sur les chiens errants et envoya un mail à Jack pour lui demander de consulter les dépositions à ce sujet. Il la prendrait sans doute pour une idiote, mais ils n'avaient aucune piste, mieux valait explorer toutes les hypothèses. Sa recherche sur le nom Black ne donna pas grand-chose non plus : le mot était bien trop répandu pour qu'internet puisse lui apprendre quoi que ce soit.

Elle termina sa petite enquête personnelle interrogeant le stagiaire d'astreinte, qui était sur le point de terminer sa garde nocturne. Elle devait faire vite : sa responsable allait bientôt arriver et l'ensevelir sous les corvées.

Le jeune homme, répondant au nom de Hugo, avait l'air de n'avoir qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui. Helen décréta qu'il pourrait bien attendre cinq minutes :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a eu du neuf sur Sirius Black, l'évadé de prison ?

La jeune journaliste sursauta quand une main peu amicale se posa sur son épaule.

\- Helen-chérie, fit Mary d'une voix blanche, ne t'avais-je pas dit de laisser tomber cette histoire ? Si je t'y reprends, je serai obligée d'en parler au directeur.

La souffre-douleur de l'équipe soupira.

\- Je me contentais de m'informer, au cas où il faudrait compléter le bulletin que j'ai écrit hier soir.

Mary prit un air pincé, visiblement vexée de ne rien trouver à lui reprocher.

\- Eh bien, conclut-elle, abstiens-toi d'avoir ce genre d'initiatives sur cette affaire, à l'avenir. Je t'ai dit que le dossier était sensible. Tiens-t'en loin.

Helen acquiesça avec une sincérité feinte, et attaqua sa journée de travail avec une énergie diminuée. La perspective d'écrire des notes ennuyeuses pendant des heures avant de pouvoir reprendre ses recherches la démoralisait et faisait peser sur elle la fatigue accumulée au cours de la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer. Elle consacra toute la fin de l'après-midi à la mise en forme les notes que lui avait confiées sa supérieure, afin d'en faire des mails présentables, ne faisant souvent rien d'autre qu'ajouter « Cher untel/unetelle » au début, et « Je vous prie d' **agréer** l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués » à la fin.

Un mail, toutefois, lui redonna le sourire au cours de l'après-midi :

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose. On se retrouve à 19h à la pizzeria d'hier ? Jack. »

Helen répondit puis supprima le mail, pour plus de sûreté. Elle avait l'impression d'être James Bond, Sherlock Holmes, Hercule Poirot, qu'importe... Il lui semblait effleurer un immense secret, qui dépassait sans doute la personne et les crimes supposés de Sirius Black : que l'Etat tentait-il de leur cacher ? Elle frissonna pour la énième fois depuis la veille.

Quand elle découvrirait enfin ce que cachait cette affaire, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de la révéler à tous.

Elle deviendrait plus célèbre encore que Mary, car elle ne doutait pas que la mise au jour de ce secret-là changerait le destin et le visage de leur société.

Elle brûlait d'envie d'écrire cet article qui bouleverserait le monde.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Jack la regarda d'un air espiègle, et entreprit de couper méthodiquement sa calzone. Il aimait visiblement jouer sur le suspense. Helen lui sourit, agacée. Il aurait fait un bon journaliste, mais ça, elle n'allait sûrement pas le lui dire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être encouragé, et surtout, elle brûlait d'avoir accès aux informations qu'il lui avait promises.

\- Bon, vous crachez le morceau ?

Il finit de mâcher son morceau de pizza avant d'articuler :

\- Ce ne serait pas très poli.

Ce ne fut qu'après un regard assassin supplémentaire qu'il capitula.

\- Alors, j'ai cherché dans plusieurs bases si on avait des traces d'un Sirius Black ou d'une famille Black, et j'ai aussi creusé votre histoire de grand chien noir, là. Et il se trouve que de nombreux riverains ont signalé un grand chien noir, errant, qui a l'air de progresser assez rapidement, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose. L'animal serait maigre, craintif et agressif, et aucune des équipes de fourrières dépêchées n'a pour l'instant réussi à l'attraper.

\- Je vous rappelle qu'on cherche un évadé de prison, pas un chien errant, intervint Helen.

\- Oui, laissez-moi finir. Je n'aurais pas particulièrement fait attention si ça n'avait pas concordé étrangement avec mes autres recherches. Je vous avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucun Sirius Black sur les registres de nos prisons. En revanche, il y a une mention d'un certain Sirius Black sur le dossier d'adoption d'un orphelin, nommé Harry Potter, et qui est allé vivre chez sa tante parce que le fameux Sirius Black était en prison.

\- Vous avez dit que cela concordait...

\- Oui, regardez, j'ai placé sur une carte les localisations des différents signalements de riverains, par rapport au chien noir. Et il semble se déplacer méthodiquement d'ici, vers le Surrey. Le Surrey où sont domiciliés Harry Potter, son oncle, sa tante et son cousin.

Helen resta coite. Elle ne voyait pas de sens possible à tout cela. Ils cherchaient un homme pas un chien, et même si la coïncidence était étonnante... Cela restait bien étrange. Comment faire le lien entre ces éléments ? Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. La clef de tout cela, elle le savait, était au-delà de Sirius Black et son hypothétique évasion. L'explication venait, elle en était sûre, de ces étranges coïncidences que la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

\- Sirius Black est peut-être un surnom, tenta-t-elle. A cause du chien... Peut-être que l'évadé le protège, et que c'est pour ça qu'on n'arrive pas à l'attraper.

\- Un chien, en prison ?

\- Vous voyez une autre explication ?

Ils finirent leurs pizzas en silence, ruminant les mystères de cette étrange affaire. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais c'était de toute évidence le cas le plus compliqué qu'ils aient eu à traiter. Lorsque les assiettes furent vides et que la nourriture ne fut plus un prétexte au silence, Jack relança la conversation :

\- Du coup, on fait quoi ?

\- Le chien a l'air d'aller dans le Surrey non ? Et puis, au pire, on peut toujours voir avec la famille de ce Harry Potter.

\- Vous voudriez aller dans le Surrey ? s'étrangla Jack.

\- Vous avez mieux à faire ? Je ne travaille pas demain.

\- Et si on tombe sur le véritable Sirius Black ?

\- Vous êtes policier, oui ou non ? Si on tombe sur le véritable Sirius Black, on se démerde, voilà ce qu'on fait. Et surtout, on tire cette histoire au clair avant de le filer aux flics.

Helen imaginait déjà la tête de la police si elle publiait son article avant même qu'ils interrogent le fameux évadé. Ce serait le scoop du siècle...

Jack eut l'air un peu dépassé par les événements mais n'osa rien répliquer. Helen le remercia pour ses recherches efficaces, et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain, à l'aube, prêts pour une expédition hautement dangereuse dans le Surrey.

La jeune journaliste passa une nouvelle nuit blanche, mais l'adrénaline la tenait éveillée, et elle ne pensait pas qu'elle souffriait de la fatigue le lendemain, malgré les dizaines d'heures passées sans dormir qui commençaient à s'aligner.

Quand elle retrouva Jack devant son commissariat, ce dernier paraissait armé jusqu'aux dents. Visiblement, le programme qu'elle lui avait exposé ne le rassurait qu'à moitié.

\- Vous avez une arme ? remarqua-t-elle tandis qu'il lui donnait un gilet pare-balle fort inutile pour le moment.

\- C'est une fausse, les stagiaires n'ont pas le droit de s'en servir, mais j'ai plusieurs bombes anti agressions, un couteau et...

\- Un couteau ? vous savez, si on découpe le mec, on finira en prison, et on n'aura même l'occasion de le cuisiner un peu.

Jack se mit à pouffer, et Helen se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire le cuisiner comme ça, je voulais dire l'interroger... Oh ! Mais arrêtez de rire ! Allez, en voiture, on a assez à faire.

Le quartier dans lequel ils arrivèrent était très tranquille, trop tranquille, d'après Helen. Un quartier résidentiel, rues calmes, aires de jeu vides, et maisons ornées de **bow-windows**. Un endroit ennuyeux à mourir, selon les standards de la jeune journaliste. Quand ils stationnèrent devant le 4, Privet Drive, à Little Whinging, Helen révisa son jugement. Les habitants de cette maison étaient plus qu'ennuyeux. Ils étaient la banalité incarnée : une grande femme maigre qui espionnait les voisins, un enfant obèse et un homme plus gros encore, à l'air aigri. Seul le second enfant, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux lunettes rondes, lui inspirait de la sympathie. Helen jugea qu'il devait s'agir du fameux Harry Potter.

Jack et elle se concertèrent. Fallait-il sonner pour leur poser des questions ? Vu le profil des habitants de cette maison banale dans un quartier banal, cela n'était pas la peine mais... qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Helen retira son gilet pare-balle, malgré le regard autoritaire de Jack, et se hasarda à sonner.

\- Bonjour Mrs Dursley, je suis journaliste et je voulais avoir votre avis sur l'évadé de prison, Sirius Black, je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler...

\- J'en ai entendu parler, mais je n'ai rien à dire, cracha la femme blonde qui lui avait ouvert.

Helen remarqua qu'elle jetait un regard angoissé vers l'intérieur, comme si elle avait peur que les autres entendent.

\- Au revoir, ajouta-t-elle en fermant la porte brusquement.

La jeune journaliste se hasarda à coller l'oreille contre le panneau de la porte :

\- C'était encore un démarcheur, crachait la voix de Mrs Dursley.

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense, grognait une voix d'homme. Que ça devrait être interdit ! Embêter les gens un samedi...

Helen fit demi-tour et regagna la voiture, racontant ses observations à Jack.

\- Pas d'info mais c'est louche, conclut-t-elle.

Ils restèrent stationnés dans les environs, et guettèrent la présence d'un gros chien noir, ou d'un homme à l'air louche... La journée n'en finissait pas. Ils grignotèrent, écoutèrent de la musique, se racontèrent des blagues, et leurs enfance respectives, mais les heures furent longues, et ils craignirent de s'être trompés dans leurs calculs. Cependant, si le chien continuait au même rythme, il devait arriver ce jour-là, Helen en était sûre... Peut-être avaient-ils suivi une chimère, peut-être le chien n'existait-il pas plus que ce Sirius Black qu'on ne trouvait dans aucun dossier de la police ?

Ils étaient sur le point de repartir, épuisés et découragés, quand, au crépuscule, une silhouette sombre se dessina dans la rue.

\- On y va, souffla la jeune femme.

Jack la suivit sans rien dire, mais il n'avait pas fait cinq pas dans la rue qu'il voulait déjà faire demi-tour.

\- J'ai oublié le couteau, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Pas le temps, grogna Helen, on fera sans. Allez !

La silhouette qu'ils avaient vue était bien celle d'un gros chien noir, qui aurait pu être massif s'il n'avait pas été si maigre. Helen frissonna. La bête ressemblait à un présage de mort, d'autant plus sombre qu'elle était famélique.

\- Comment on fait ? souffla Jack.

\- On l'attrape, ça attirera peut-être son maître...

Jack grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « mais comment veut-elle attraper un monstre pareil ? », mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle non plus n'en avait pas la moindre idée, merci bien.

Ils commencèrent par pister le chien doucement, sans le lui montrer, espérant trouver un moyen de l'acculer. Ils avaient préparé une cage dans le coffre de la voiture, mais encore fallait-il réussir à l'y attirer.

Jack eut soudain la bonne idée. Il fouilla dans sa poche et trouva les restes de son sandwich : un peu de fromage, une demi tranche de bacon, un peu de pain. Confiant, il s'approcha du chien, la main tendue et les victuailles bien en évidence. Il fit un signe de tête à Helen pour qu'elle profite de la diversion pour attraper la bête... En espérant ne pas se faire arracher le bras au passage.

Avec la nourriture, Jack parvint à l'attirer dans un cul-de-sac entre deux maisons. La faim semblait aveugler l'animal, qui le suivit sans hésiter une seconde. Il tendit la main pour que la bête mange le bacon, en prenant garde à bien tendre et serrer les doigts pour ne pas risquer d'en perdre un au passage.

Helen, pendant ce temps, s'approcha à pas de loup, et passa la boucle d'une laisse à lasso autour du cou de l'animal. Quand ce dernier s'en rendit compte, il s'agita, essaya de mordre. Mais il était si faible et si maigre que ses tentatives restèrent vaines. Helen en avait mal au cœur... Sirius Black ou non, elle essaierait d'adopter cette pauvre bête. On ne pouvait pas décemment laisser un être vivant dans un tel état.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le chien cessa de se débattre. Il se passa alors quelque chose de si incroyable qu'Helen crut un instant qu'elle s'était endormie dans la voiture et que rien de tout cela n'était réel. Mais le fait même d'avoir cette pensée la convainquit du contraire. Elle fixa alors la silhouette du chien qui se brouillait. En quelques secondes, un homme était accroupi là, vêtu de haillons, hagard, aussi décharné et désespéré que l'animal dont il avait pris la place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le deuxième et avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire.**

 **Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours tellement plaisir 3**

 **J'en profite pour répondre à Seena, puisque sa review est anonyme : oui, j'ai galéré pour ces deux mots, et je suis contente que le placement te plaise. Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

L'homme retira la boucle de la laisse qu'il avait toujours autour du cou d'une main tremblante d'agacement et de fureur, essaya de contourner Helen et Jack... la jeune femme ne tenta même pas de l'arrêter, trop stupéfaite pour esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Jack, en revanche, se jeta sur lui, le ceinturant et le plaquant violemment au sol, fixant ses poings avec une paire de menottes qu'il sortait de sa poche. Il se releva, le tint d'une main, et le menaça de son pistolet factice de l'autre.

Il le leva sans ménagement, et le poussa pour qu'il marche jusqu'à la voiture. Helen suivit en grimaçant : criminel ou pas, cet homme ne lui inspirait que de la pitié. Il était suffisamment mal en point pour qu'on ne le maltraite pas plus encore. Elle se promit de toucher un mot à Jack à propos de ses méthodes musclées, quand ce dernier poussa l'évadé sur la banquette arrière avant de claquer la porte et de s'installer à l'avant. Quand Helen s'assit à son tour, Sirius Black, si c'était bien lui, était en train de se redresser tant bien que mal, tordant ses poignets **captifs** comme pour se libérer des liens de métal.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa Helen, trop sonnée pour réfléchir. Il ne nous reste pas grand-chose à manger, je crois qu'il y a des biscuits...

Jack lui jeta un regard éberlué qu'elle ignora, tandis que l'homme, toujours silencieux, hochait vigoureusement la tête. Quand elle lui lança la bouteille de jus de fruit et les biscuits, il s'en saisit brusquement et les engloutit sans paraître gêné par les liens qui retenaient ses mains.

\- Vous êtes Sirius Black ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il semblait étudier la voiture, comme pour trouver une issue.

\- Oui, grogna-t-il d'un voix rauque qui ressemblait à un grognement de chien, en écarquillant les yeux comme s'il était surpris par le son de sa propre voix. Vous êtes des moldus ?

\- Des quoi ? s'énerva Jack qui n'avait pas lâché le pistolet factice.

\- Ça répond à ma question, coassa Black. Qu'est-ce que des gens comme vous peuvent bien me vouloir ?

Chaque mot prononcé semblait l'épuiser au plus haut point. Helen aussi, était épuisée. Elle commençait à douter de ce qu'elle avait vu. Cet homme était-il _réellement_ capable de se changer en chien ?

\- Vous êtes un prisonnier évadé et recherché par toutes les polices du pays, grogna Jack.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de la police, contra ledit prisonnier.

\- Nous sommes curieux, capitula Helen, jouant la carte de la sincérité. Vous êtes recherché par toutes les polices du pays, mais vous n'êtes sur aucun fichier. Nous voulons surtout savoir qui vous êtes, ce que vous avez fait, et pourquoi tout le monde vous court après.

« Et comment vous faites pour vous transformer en molosse », songea-t-elle sans le prononcer. L'homme jeta sur elle un regard empli de tristesse.

\- Et si je vous le dis, répondit-il péniblement, qu'est-ce que vous ferez ?

\- On avisera, trancha Jack. Si tu ne dis rien, on te ramène aux flics. Selon ce que tu dis, on les prévient, ou pas. Tente ta chance.

Helen lui jeta un regard agacé. Pourquoi devait-il constamment être agressif ? Au fond, cet homme avait juste l'air très mal en point, et malheureux. Il ne semblait pas totalement sain d'esprit, mais au moins, il n'avait rien tenté contre eux.

Sain d'esprit, il ne l'était effectivement pas, au vu de l'éclat de rire dément qui le secoua pendant de longue minute. Il agitait sa carcasse maigre de manière anarchique, frissonnant dans ses haillons, agitant ses cheveux gras et trop longs.

\- Je pourrais vous raconter, articula-t-il entre deux hoquets, mais vous ne me croiriez pas, et surtout, ça donnerait à ces cons une raison supplémentaire de me coffrer. Trahison du secret, tout ça...

\- Ils n'en sauront jamais rien, pressa Helen, avide de savoir – elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser son scoop lui passer sous le nez alors qu'elle le tenait. Et puis, si c'est à propos de vos transformations en chien, je crois qu'on en a déjà vu assez pour croire les plus invraisemblables des histoires.

Elle sentait l'adrénaline battre dans ses veines, et le frisson d'exaltation qui la secouait régulièrement depuis le début de cette histoire l'agitait désormais en permanence. Elle touchait le secret du doigt, elle le savait...

\- Vous en êtes sûre ?

\- Enfin ça dépend de ce que vous nous racontez. Mais comme l'a dit Jack, si vous refusez de parler, on vous coffre, et c'est tout.

Silencieusement, Helen priait pour que le chantage fonctionne. Il le fallait, pour sa carrière, pour sa santé mentale même...

\- Ou alors je vous fous une beigne, et je quitte cette bagnole, menottes ou pas.

« Non, non, non... » Helen était tellement à bout que cela devait se lire sur son visage.

\- Si tu fais le moindre geste, je tire, menaça Jack.

\- Ecoute, mon gars, ton flingue, je vois bien que c'est un faux. Je ne suis pas miro, et surtout, si tu étais flic, tu ne parlerais pas de me filer aux flics. Je vais vous raconter parce que ce n'est pas plus mal si des gens savent, personne ne savait la dernière fois, on voit bien à quoi ça m'a servi, et aussi parce que la petite dame m'a filé à manger.

Helen le fixait en jubilant intérieurement. Elle savait que sa gentillesse spontanée lui servirait, un jour. Puis, elle réfléchit aux propos de Black. Son discours frisait constamment l'incohérence, comme s'il était habité par les ombres d'un passé rempli d'horreurs si terribles qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas les envisager. Elle pressentait que cet homme avait vécu des atrocités sans nom, des traumatismes innommables qui l'avaient fait basculer... Quant à savoir s'il était effectivement un meurtrier...

Elle lui trouvait également des traits harmonieux sous la barbe en bataille, la crasse et la maigreur. Il avait dû être beau, il fut un temps... Tant mieux, c'était vendeur, le bel homme maltraité par la vie. La pitié marchait bien auprès des lecteurs.

\- Vous avez vu que je peux me transformer en chien, expliqua-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une parcelle de mes pouvoirs. Je suis un sorcier, sauf que là je ne peux pas vous montrer, je n'ai plus ma baguette, ils me l'ont prise. Il existe une société sorcière au Royaume-Uni, comme dans la plupart des pays d'ailleurs, et ce sont eux qui m'ont coffré.

\- Pourquoi ? pressa Helen, certaine désormais de tenir le scoop du siècle.

Des sorciers. De la magie, perpétrée dans le plus grand secret. Si ça, ce n'était pas l'information que tous les lecteurs attendaient, elle voulait bien être transformée en clébard, elle aussi.

\- Pour l'assassinat de douze personnes, onze moldus et un sorcier. Les moldus c'est les gens comme vous, qui ne peuvent pas faire de la magie.

\- Et vous l'avez fait ? grogna Jack, tendant plus encore le bras qui tenait l'arme factice, alors même qu'il savait que plus personne n'était dupe.

\- Evidemment que non, mais c'est une longue histoire, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le courage. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de parler...

\- Essayez quand même ? Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Helen devenait presque aussi doucereuse que Mary. Mais elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir. La curiosité l'étouffait. Pire, elle mourrait d'envie de détenir plus d'informations encore, cela la rendrait célèbre. Alors, adieu les cafés et les fax, adieu les piges inutiles, bonjour la célébrité et le journal télévisé. Sirius Black était sa porte d'entrée vers le beau monde, et elle avait besoin de tous les détails qu'elle trouverait. Il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure quand on jouait sa carrière.

Sirius saisit la bouteille d'eau qu'elle lui tendait et se mit à raconter. Helen n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Une société secrète comptant des milliers de membres, de la magie, des écoles de magie même, des mages noirs, des guerres, des trahisons, des assassinats... Et dire qu'elle avait vécu une petite vie tranquille pendant que tout cela se déroulait à quelques pas de chez elle !

Il leur parla de ses amis, du danger qu'ils couraient, de ce sortilège de protection...

\- Je n'étais pas leur gardien du secret, conclut Sirius. C'était ce con de Peter, cette saloperie de traître. Et quand je l'ai vu, dans cette rue, j'ai sorti ma baguette... Mais il a tout fait exploser, il s'est coupé un doigt, et s'est transformé en rat. Moi je me transforme en chien, lui en rat, c'est comme ça... Et vous savez ce que j'ai fait, au milieu du carnage ? Vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai ri, j'ai ri comme un dément. J'avais tout perdu, et j'ai ri. Ils m'ont coffré. La prison des sorciers, c'est un endroit horrible. Les détraqueurs, vous ne pouvez pas les voir, ces saloperies aspirent le bonheur des gens, leur font revivre leur pires souvenirs... Je suis resté là-bas douze ans. Et puis j'ai vu une photo de Peter sur un journal. Sous forme de rat, hein, il n'est pas assez bête pour se promener au grand jour. Un rat avec un doigt en moins. J'ai joué le tout pour le tout. Je suis parti.

\- Et Peter est dans le Surrey ?

Helen voyait bien que Jack était sceptique pour la forme. Sa voix tremblait. Elle le comprenait, elle, avait la gorge tellement nouée qu'elle aurait été bien incapable de parler. Elle ne songeait même plus à son article ou à son scoop. Elle pensait seulement au malheur de cet homme qui avait revécu ses pires souvenirs pendant douze ans alors qu'il était innocent et qu'il avait tout perdu. Pas une seconde elle n'avait douté de sa sincérité. Elle avait vu la transformation, elle avait vu la magie. Le reste sonnait trop juste, de cette voix hantée, rauque d'avoir tant crié et de s'être tant tue, et le regard rempli de ces souvenirs-là... On ne pouvait pas mentir comme ça. Il y avait des folies qu'on ne pouvait pas simuler.

\- Non, il est chez les Weasley. Mon filleul est dans le Surrey. Avant d'attraper ce salaud, je voulais voir Harry, voir ce qu'il est devenu... Je comptais partir dans la nuit...

Helen lui jeta un regard, puis déclara spontanément :

\- Si vous voulez, on peut vous déposer quelque part, je peux même vous héberger un temps, si vous voulez, et...

\- Enfin, Helen, coupa Jack, on ne va pas cautionner un meurtre !

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est innocent ?

\- Oh ça, je le crois autant que toi. Par contre, il ne le sera plus vraiment s'il met la main sur son Peter, là. Je ne le déposerai nulle part. Hébergez-le si vous voulez, mais je ne cautionne pas. Je veux bien lui offrir un repas, ne pas parler de cette rencontre à la police, mais ça s'arrête-là.

\- Vous voulez venir quelques jours chez moi ? trancha Helen. Prendre une douche, je vous trouverai des vêtements convenables...

Sirius Black sembla étudier la question, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non. J'ai un but. J'ai attendu douze ans, en prison, en enfer. Je ne peux pas.

\- Laissez-nous au moins vous chercher un vrai repas. Il y a une pizzeria à emporter dans le centre-ville.

\- Avec plaisir, grogna l'évadé. Seulement, il y a plus urgent.

\- Plus urgent ? Vous avez-vous dans quel était vous êtes ? Vous avez dormi, depuis votre évasion ?

Sirius Black soupira d'agacement, et ce fut trop pour Jack qui ne parvint plus à se contenir.

\- Mais vous croyez faire quoi ? Débarquer dans cet état chez votre filleul de treize ans, qui croit que vous êtes un meurtrier? Pour lui dire quoi ? « Salut Harry, je suis innocent, je n'ai pas du tout causé la mort de tes parents, maintenant je dois y aller, j'ai le vrai coupable à assassiner, ravi de t'avoir rencontré » ?

Le silence tomba sur la voiture, lourd et inconfortable. La tirade les avait tous rendus muets. Sirius Black, en particulier, semblait perdu dans un océan de pensées douloureuses.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tenter de convaincre les sorciers, hasarda finalement Helen d'une voix douce. Nous pourrions témoigner en votre faveur...

\- Mais bien sûr, répondit Black, amer. Et ils penseront que je vous ai jeté un imperium, puis ils effaceraient vos souvenirs, c'est ça que vous voulez ?

Helen ignorait ce qu'était l'imperium, exactement, mais elle comprenait en substance. Les sorciers avaient le pouvoir de leur imposer des actions. Rassurant... La journaliste qu'elle était se demanda quel poids les sorciers avaient dans la société non magique, protégés par ce lourd secret. Encore une chose qu'il lui faudrait creuser si elle voulait faire éclater la vérité au grand jour !

\- Bon, dans ce cas, conclut Helen, je suis journaliste. Je peux écrire une série d'articles, pour émouvoir notre communauté. Je ne sais pas s'il y a de la presse pour sorciers, mais chez nous, son impact est énorme, les gens se battraient pour vous et...

\- Surtout pas, coupèrent Sirius Black et Jack d'une seule voix, avant d'échanger un regard surpris.

\- Le Secret Magique est essentiel à notre société, précisa Black. S'il est levé comme ça, sans précaution, ce serait la guerre entre les moldus et les sorciers. Il est impératif que vous gardiez le silence !

Jack hocha la tête avec ferveur. De rage, Helen quitta la voiture et claqua violemment la porte. Elle shoota dans une pierre qui traînait sur le trottoir, et se fit mal au pied, mais elle se garda bien de le montrer aux deux hommes qui la fixaient depuis la voiture.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? C'était le démon de l'investigation qui la poussait depuis le début de cette affaire, ça et l'envie dévorante d'écrire l'article du siècle, pour booster sa carrière, quitter son poste moisi, et surtout, faire éclater la vérité.

Elle devait bien avouer que, depuis toujours, elle était incapable d'envisager le secret comme éthique. Les gens devaient savoir, et rien ne méritait d'être caché.

Alors pourquoi, dans sa colère, n'envisageait-elle pas une seconde de leur mentir, de leur promettre de ne rien dire et d'écrire cet article dans leur dos ? **Captive** d'une morale nouvelle, elle était en colère, non à cause de leur réaction, mais à cause de son rêve déçu... Elle s'assit sur un muret et prit son visage dans ses mains. Elle était totalement découragée. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, désormais : ils allaient laisser partir Black, et retourner à leur vie d'avant. Il n'y aurait ni article, ni célébrité. Il n'y aurait plus de frisson, plus de règles à enfreindre. La certitude, par contre, qu'il existait de la magie dans ce monde, mais qu'elle leur était à jamais interdite.

Helen avait toujours cru que le principe qui régissait le monde et sa vie était la vérité et son dévoilement. Elle découvrait désormais que c'était bien plus complexe que cela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre, on se retrouve à la fin ! Bonne lecture !**

 **(Désolée pour la mise en page, le site n'arrête pas de me la virer)**

* * *

Helen posa le point final de son article en un soupir de soulagement, et resserra le plaid autour de ses épaules en frissonnant à cause de la température polaire de son appartement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre prétexte pour frissonner que le froid... Sa vie n'était pas des plus exaltantes.

Une tribune sur l'éthique du journalisme et l'importance du secret gardé, dans certaines circonstances. Si elle avait su, plus jeune, qu'elle en finirait là... Pire encore, elle n'écrivait pas cela par simple besoin d'argent – même si elle avait besoin d'argent – elle y croyait vraiment.

Sa rencontre secrète avec Sirius Black, un an plus tôt, avait eu plus d'impact sur sa vie qu'elle n'aurait cru : elle n'avait pas gardé de contact avec Jack, trop agacée par ses méthodes et ses convictions, mais elle avait démissionné de son poste, se débarrassant définitivement du rôle de souffre-douleur de rédaction. Elle vivait de piges, moins confortablement qu'avant. Cela la rendait sans nul doute plus heureuse, mais les fins de mois étaient difficiles : elle en faisait les frais en ce moment-même. Elle avait dû couper le chauffage, faute de pouvoir le payer, et la température chutant régulièrement en ce début d'automne la contraignait à s'envelopper dans plusieurs pullovers et plaids pour se tenir au chaud.

Elle travaillait également à un roman, entre deux articles, et espérait le publier pour rentrer un peu plus d'argent. Elle était presque sûre de trouver un éditeur : après tout, c'était le récit romancé de sa rencontre avec Black, cela aurait fait un article vendeur, le roman lui aussi, aurait du succès. Et puis, elle y mettait toute son âme.

Le téléphone sonna, lui tirant un soupir. Elle se leva lourdement et alla répondre.

\- Miss Helen Bow ? demandait une voix rauque.

\- Elle-même, répondit-elle, intriguée.

Son numéro traînait sur quelques articles, et quelques annonces qu'elle avait laissées quand elle manquait réellement de travail... Etait-ce une proposition d'emploi ? D'article ? Elle n'était pas désœuvrée, mais un contrat bien rémunéré ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, vu les circonstances...

\- Je... Vous m'avez rencontré l'année dernière, dans le Surrey. Un chien noir vous vous rappelez ?

\- SIRIUS...

\- Chut, coupa-t-il rapidement. J'ai lu que les moldus espionnaient les phélétones, soyez discrète.

-Téléphones, corrigea-t-elle machinalement.

\- Si vous voulez. J'aurais besoin d'aide, vous vivez toujours à Londres ?

Helen lui donna son adresse, et reçut une demi-heure plus tard la visite d'un grand chien noir un peu trop maigre. Elle songea avec amusement à la tête qu'avaient dû faire les passants en voyant un énorme molosse sortir d'une cabine téléphonique.

Sirius Black se transforma dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière lui. Son état était à peine meilleur que celui dans lequel il était une année plus tôt : il avait l'air tout aussi fou, sa carcasse était tout juste moins maigre, et ses vêtements n'étaient pas réellement dans un meilleur état. Si elle en croyait le récit qu'il lui avait fait lors de leur dernière et unique rencontre, il avait à peine trente-cinq ans. Il paraissait bien plus, tant la vie l'avait éprouvé. Au-delà de sa maigreur, ses traits étaient tirés, son regard hanté...

\- Bonjour, grogna-t-il. Votre proposition d'hébergement tient toujours ?

\- Ça dépend, répondit-elle, méfiante malgré la pitié qu'il lui inspirait.

Elle se tut, histoire de faire un peu durer le suspense.

\- Ça dépend de quoi ? pressa-t-il.

\- De deux choses. D'abord, est-ce que vous avez tué votre Peter je-ne-sais-plus-quoi ?

\- Non, il s'est échappé, je suis toujours en cavale. Je n'ai pas été innocenté.

\- Bien, je n'héberge pas les assassins. Ensuite, ça vous dérange qu'il fasse froid et qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à manger ?

\- Il fait toujours moins froid que dehors, et ça fait des semaines que je me contente de peu. Et j'ai de l'argent, si c'est ça qui vous manque. Les banquiers sont toujours plus arrangeants que les forces de l'ordre.

\- Quoi d'autre, vous pensiez que je faisais un régime ?

Black haussa les épaules avec lassitude et demanda à prendre une douche. Il lui emprunta aussi des vêtements, et Helen songea qu'il aurait une sacré dégaine avec... mais lorsqu'il sortit de la salle-de-bains, il portait un jean et une chemise bien différents des fripes avec lesquelles il était entré dans la pièce. Helen ouvrit de grands yeux face à la métamorphose de son pantalon de jogging et de son T-shirt, s'agaçant elle-même dans le même temps : cet homme était capable de se changer en chien, il pouvait bien changer la forme de vieux vêtements !

\- J'ai une baguette, maintenant, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant un long morceau de bois poli. Je peux faire de la magie.

Des baguettes magiques, se dit Helen. On en apprenait tous les jours... Et pourquoi pas des balais volants, des chats noirs, des crapauds et des philtres d'amour ?

Elle frissonna : l'aventure recommençait. Elle n'avait plus espoir de révéler tout cela aux yeux de tous, mais la perspective d'en savoir plus l'enchantait. Et puis, il restait son roman... Après tout, sous couvert de la fiction, elle pourrait raconter tout ce qu'elle voudrait. C'était juste frustrant de savoir, par avance, que personne ne la croirait...

Sirius Black passa quelques jours chez Helen, cloîtré, tandis qu'elle utilisait son argent pour faire les courses et payer les factures. Il était toujours d'une maigreur effrayante, mais propre, bien habillé et reposé, il avait l'air un peu moins fou. Comme elle avait déjà pu le pressentir, dès leur première rencontre, il était presque beau, et la jeune journaliste était chaque jour un peu plus convaincue qu'il avait dû être un bourreau des cœurs, avant toute cette histoire. Ça n'en rendait son destin que plus tragique.

Il lui racontait des anecdotes de sa vie par bribes, il lui parlait de son filleul et de ses aventures, mais aussi, et surtout, de la vie qu'il avait avant d'aller en prison. Plus il parlait, et plus Helen avait pitié : comment un jeune homme aussi joyeux, presque candide, d'ailleurs, avait pu être condamné à un destin pire que la mort ? Comment avait-il pu survivre à cette horreur, avec la certitude d'être innocent ? La jeune journaliste ne savait rien des sorciers, mais une chose était sûre, ils ne pratiquaient pas la justice avec la même rigueur que les gens normaux. Ou du moins, elle espérait que les « moldus », comme Black se plaisait à les appeler, étaient plus impartiaux que ça...

Il recevait, de temps à autres, du courrier par hibou, ce qui n'étonnait même plus Helen. Elle en avait trop vu, trop entendu aussi... Elle était simplement amusée de voir que la réalité pouvait recouper les mythes et les clichés en bien des points. Elle profitait aussi de sa présence et des histoires qu'il lui racontait pour trouver des idées pour son roman, dont elle ne lui avait évidemment pas révélé l'existence.

Elle y avait changé la communauté magique en une sorte de secte, en transposant systématiquement certains éléments. Elle notait soigneusement ses idées sur son ordinateur personnel quand Black avait le dos tourné. Les hiboux étaient devenus des pigeons voyageurs, les détraqueurs des tortionnaires humains. Le don de métamorphose devenait une capacité hors norme à se fondre dans la masse. En soi, elle ne changeait pas grand-chose, elle faisait juste en sorte que personne ne puisse deviner la vérité derrière les inventions.

Un matin, il reçut une lettre qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais réellement perdu cet air soucieux, depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais il avait désormais l'air plus inquiet que jamais.

Helen, je dois partir immédiatement. La situation devient trop compliquée, je... Merci de m'avoir accueilli. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Il rassembla les quelques affaires qu'Helen avait achetées pour lui, et, sur le pas de la porte, se tourna vers son hôte.

\- Je suis désolé de te remercier ainsi. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu le faire, comme je n'avais pas de baguette, mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai plus d'excuses. Tu es journaliste, c'est trop dangereux de... Enfin, je n'ai pas le choix, j'espère que tu comprends... Adieu Helen.

Il soupira et leva sa baguette.

Puis ce fut le noir.

Quand Helen reprit conscience, elle était allongée sur son canapé. Avait-elle fait un malaise à cause du manque de sommeil ou de nourriture ?

Elle se leva, surprise de sentir ses jambes fermes et assurées. Si elle s'était évanouie, elle avait parfaitement récupéré physiquement. Il n'y avait que cette étrange amnésie qui la préoccupait. Qu'avait-elle fait le matin-même ? Ses souvenirs des jours précédents semblaient nets : articles, envois, courses. Seulement, elle avait la drôle d'impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

Il lui semblait que ses souvenirs étaient trop nets, trop élaborés pour être réels. Comme si cette belle construction cachait en réalité un grand vide qu'il était impossible de combler... Cela la troublait. D'autres éléments la dérangeaient. Pourquoi faisait-il si chaud dans son appartement, brusquement ? Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ses problèmes d'argent, pourquoi s'était-elle permis le luxe de chauffer au point de se sentir bien en ne portant qu'un petit pullover tout fin ? Elle ne se souvenait pas du moment où elle avait pris la décision de cesser de vivre au pôle nord...

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était troublée, elle se dirigea vers son ordinateur, et ouvrit le fichier qui enfermait les notes et le brouillon du roman qu'elle était en train d'écrire, prête à évacuer sa frustration en tapant comme une forcenée sur son clavier.

Son roman lui semblait étranger. Elle relut la centaine de pages qu'elle avait déjà écrite, certaine de voir là une vérité qui dépassait les lacunes de sa mémoire. La sensation que quelque chose clochait était de plus en plus forte.

Doucement, elle fit défiler le document et passa aux tableaux et aux notes qu'elle avait soigneusement préparées... Elle remarqua qu'il y avait du vide dans son fichier. Elle avait semblé faire des parallèles entre les inventions romanesques et une quelconque réalité qui lui échappait, mais chaque mention de cette réalité avait disparu de la surface de l'écran, comme par magie.

Comme par magie...

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le voile se déchira. Tout lui revint en mémoire, la vérité des scènes qu'elle décrivait dans son roman. Sirius Black, les nouvelles, la traque, la discussion, et son retour un an plus tard, son séjour chez elle, même le coup de baguette au moment de son départ.

Elle ne saurait jamais s'il avait mal lancé son sort, vu qu'il le lançait à contre cœur, ou si c'était la puissance de la littérature qui l'avait sauvée. Elle voyait bien que la magie avait effacé les notes qu'elle avait prises, mais pas le roman – ce dont elle était bien soulagée. Peut-être était-ce grâce à l'ingéniosité de sa transposition du réel, ou bien parce qu'elle ne montrait justement pas les faits comme une réalité, mais comme une fiction, une invention sans conséquences...

Voilà pourquoi, sans doute, il était préférable de raconter ses aventures sous forme de roman, et non de révéler au monde entier l'existence des sorciers dans un article incisif et acerbe. Parce que, dans un roman, personne ne le croirait, même si tout le monde saurait. Parce que la fiction avait ce pouvoir que l'investigation n'avait pas. Quand on veut montrer et cacher en même temps, on invente.

Helen frissonna, immobile devant son écran d'ordinateur bleuté. Grâce à l'argent de Sirius Black, elle ne frissonnait plus de froid, mais du fait de cette passion qui naissait en elle. Sa rencontre avec le monde magique l'avait fait passer d'un démon à un autre. D'une passion à une autre.

Elle n'était plus habitée par la fièvre de l'investigation, mais par la fureur de la littérature. Elle avait envie d'écrire, d'écrire, et d'écrire encore.

Parce qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais Sirius Black, cet évadé aux yeux fous mais au cœur d'or. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas approcher le moindre sorcier sous peine de se retrouver à nouveau inconsciente et amnésique sur son canapé. Parce qu'elle savait désormais que la magie existait dans le monde, même si on lui interdisait d'en profiter.

Pour évacuer toutes ces frustrations, elle faisait danser une toute autre magie au bout de ses doigts.

La nuit qui suivit, elle écrivit sans s'arrêter une seconde. Quand l'aube se leva sur Londres, Helen Bow avait terminé son roman. Elle se sentait vide, mais heureuse. Elle savait qu'elle avait à tout jamais chassé le désespoir de sa vie. Parce qu'elle avait écrit, et qu'elle pourrait recommencer.

Elle pourrait remplir des centaines d'autres pages, cette fois-ci, en se détachant encore plus de la réalité pour laisser libre cours à son imagination.

Elle fit imprimer son roman dans la journée, et l'envoya à un éditeur. Elle savait que c'était le premier d'une longue série.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour donner votre avis !**

 **Comme je vous l'ai dit en note d'histoire, je me suis inspirée d'un personnage de Danielle Martinigol : Sandiane Ravna-Maguelonne, dans les Abîmes d'Autremer (trilogie que je vous conseille chaleureusement, c'est de la science fiction jeunesse comme je l'aime, c'est une petite pépite). En soi, c'est le personnage de journaliste qui se trouve une conscience, en quelque sorte, qui se rend compte que parfois, on ne peut pas tout dire. Même si je crois qu'Helen est moins insupportable que la Sandiane du début ! ;)**

 **A bientôt pour une autre de ces vieilles histoires qui attendent quelque part sur HPF ;)**


End file.
